


Day and Night and Morning Light

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-RotJ, RebelCaptain Secret Santa 2019, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, tension headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: “Good morning,” he responded, ducking down to kiss her.“What was that for?” Jyn asked.“Just…because I can,” he said, smiling and leaning down for another kiss.***********RebelCaptain Secret Santa gift fic for FiKate.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88
Collections: The RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa Exchange





	Day and Night and Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> So, I was assigned FiKate (atthelamppost) for the RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa over on Tumblr and the prompt was part of the song “Lucky Day,” by Gaelic Storm:
> 
> “I’ll be your blanket day and night  
> Wrap you in that morning light,  
> We’ll wake together, smile, and say;  
> This is my life, this is my lucky day.”
> 
> I’m not entirely sure how this came about with that prompt, but I hope you like it!

The door slid open and Jyn stepped into the small guest house, dropping her two packs to the side. Cassian’s own jacket and pack lay on the table in the small living area, but the man himself was not there.

“Cassian?”

She received no answer and moved further into the house. After checking the kitchen and the refresher, Jyn found Cassian in the bedroom. He was lying down on the bed, still fully dressed, with one arm flung over his eyes in an attempt to block out the stream of sunlight coming through the window.

Jyn moved to his side and knelt. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair. His arm shifted enough for him to open bleary eyes and look at her. 

“Headache?”

He nodded minutely. “It started earlier today, but I was hoping it wouldn’t get this bad.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Before I landed, so…” he glanced over to the chrono on the wall. “Two hours ago.”

Jyn frowned slightly. “You’ll need to eat something before you can take your meds. I brought some flat bread with me – do you think you can handle that?”

Cassian nodded again, moving his arm back over his eyes. 

“I’ll be right back, then.” Jyn stood and left the room, but not before turning and closing the coverings over the window, casting the room in dimmer light.

~~~~~~~~~

She returned a few moments later, with a glass of water in one hand, a small plate with two pieces of flat bread on it, and Cassian’s pack slung over a shoulder. “Can you sit up?”

Cassian obliged, but grimaced at the movement. He rolled his neck in a circle and rubbed at his left shoulder. 

“Here; it’s good and fresh – just picked it up from Maz.” Jyn handed him the bread. Setting the glass on the small table by the bed, she reached in her pocket and pulled out two small pills, placing them by the glass.

As Cassian ate and drank, Jyn moved around the room, making sure the light coming through the windows was as blocked as it could be. She set his pack on the room’s dresser, reached in, and pulled out a pair of Cassian’s sleep pants.

When Cassian had finished, Jyn helped him change into the soft pants. He sat on the edge of the bed while she eased her own boots and gloves off and climbed into bed behind him. 

“Your neck again?” she asked; he nodded. 

“When is it not?” 

Jyn knelt behind him and, with practiced movements, began to work out the kinks and knots that had developed there.

Ever since his injuries on Scarif, Cassian had been prone to severe, sometime incapacitating, tension headaches. Eventually, he was prescribed medications to alleviate the pain, but he hated taking them, so Jyn learned the massage movements best suited to his needs to help reduce the need for the strong meds.

As Jyn worked, the tight lines of Cassian’s back and shoulders slowly relaxed, until finally, his head drooped in relief. Jyn smoothed her hands down Cassian’s shoulders one last time and leaned forward. 

“Better?”

Cassian nodded sleepily. “Yes, as always. Thank you.”

Jyn smiled in return before sliding off the bed and guiding him to lay back down. She pulled the light blanket on the bed over him. “Get some rest,” she whispered, leaning in to gently kiss his forehead.

He didn’t move as she turned and walked out of the room; the combination of the medication and Jyn’s ministrations had enabled him to fully sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Jyn shut the bedroom door behind her and returned to the kitchen. She reached into the open pack on the counter and pulled out the rest of the food she had brought from Maz. After putting away the food and other things away, she grabbed a snack for herself and headed for the living area. 

She retrieved her datapad as well as Cassian’s, then settled on the small couch to work. She started writing her latest mission report, taking bits of fresh bread and sips of tea every few minutes.

With the death of Emperor Palpatine a year ago, most of her typical assignments as a member of the Pathfinders had significantly decreased in severity. Cassian, too, had been sent on less dangerous assignments. It wasn’t that the threat had passed completely – far from it, actually – but enough of the Empire’s forces had been captured or destroyed that the Rebellion (soon to be the New Republic) could afford to give leave time to it’s soldiers.

Leia Organa herself had ensured Jyn and Cassian were among the first to take leave and Han Solo had suggested Takodana. Jyn knew Maz Kanata of old, so, with a few quick messages, they were set to stay for a ten-day in a guest cottage house on the outskirts of the main settlement after the completion of their next scheduled missions.

Jyn finished and submitted her report, then picked up Cassian’s datapad and began working on his report. Finishing each other’s reports wasn’t the usual for them, but they had done it before. There were times the reports were needed immediately, and it didn’t matter whose hand had typed it. 

Cassian, as always, had kept meticulous notes, so Jyn was done with his report in mere minutes. Jyn stood, stretched and returned the dishes to the kitchen. Looking around the small house, she decided that it was nearly dark out and nothing else had to be done right then. Grabbing her pack from the entryway, Jyn headed for the refresher.

A quick shower (an actual water shower, a small luxury) and a change of clothes later, Jyn eased herself into bed beside a still sleeping Cassian. As she settled down on her side, Cassian shifted and reached an arm around her middle, pulling her in close. Jyn placed a hand over his and, with a small smile on her face, fell asleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassian’s ears caught the sound of another person’s breathing, slow and deep. His hands and arms felt the warmth of another body in his grasp. His nose caught the scent of plain, standard-issue Alliance shampoo. Finally, his eyes blinked open slowly, not wanting to leave the dark rest of sleep. 

He focused on the fact that he was laying in bed with Jyn wrapped in his arms. A pale shaft of sunlight peaked through the smallest gap in the curtains, making a line across the floor. He must have slept through the night, something he usually only did when seriously injured. 

Cassian’s headache was gone, leaving only the faintest dull ache in its place. A considerable portion of the credit for that went to Jyn, of course. Sometimes the care she showed him surprised him, even after the years they had spent together since their unexpected survival after Scarif, and he knew the same was true for her.

Their lives, both together and apart, had not been easy, but somehow, they were lucky enough to find one another. 

Jyn stirred in his arms. He looked down in time to see her open her eyes and look at him. “Good morning,” she said, smiling softly.

“Good morning,” he responded, ducking down to kiss her.

“What was that for?” Jyn asked. 

“Just…because I can,” he said, smiling and leaning down for another kiss. 

It crossed his mind that they should be getting up and ready for the day, but that could wait. He wanted to take this time and spend it how he wanted to, for once.

And what he wanted to do, right now, was stay in bed with Jyn, for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Fikate! I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> (Tumblr: YoukaiLuvr)


End file.
